


Firecracker

by ImpulsiveRenegade



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fist Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveRenegade/pseuds/ImpulsiveRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erol just wanted to drink in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt sent by darkeecofreak on Tumblr:
> 
> "erol/jinx? Maybe Jinx and Erol met via Krew and decided to have a drink together?"

The Hip Hog was relatively busy for a weekday night, Erol noted with disdain as he settled into a booth. Perhaps doing his report on metal head activity in a bar wasn’t exactly the wisest of plans. But, it was one of the few places he wouldn’t be bothered by guards of a lower rank asking him to do their job for them. And he knew most of the time citizens wouldn’t dare approach. Unless they were his fans of course. And he doubted he’d find any in this shady slum of a bar.

Honestly, it wouldn’t be so bad if the man at the front of the bar would just shut the fuck up. He knew Krew drew in the…  _unsavoury_  sort of crowd but this asshole was just getting ridiculous. His voice carried over all the general buzz, and he was puffing on his cigar like there was no tomorrow. If Erol wasn’t off duty now he had half a mind just to slam his fist into the greasy thug’s face.

The waitress worked her way over to him, and he simply ordered a glass of water before he took out his datapad and began typing.

“Ayyyyeeee it ain’t no sweat, sweet cheeks. I make sure to get payment up front. It ain’t my problem whether things fuck up from then on. Shit’s gonna blow when shit’s gonna blow.”

Erol clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

_August 22 - Metal heads spotted north east. Two squads were sent out, only one came back. Reports from squadron one claim that a nest of …_

“ _BOOM_  baby! Hahaha! From statue to pebbles. I’d say nice work.”

“Shhh, Jinx. Keep your voice down,” the bartender hissed.

“And why should I? I came here to have a good time; everyone came here to have a good time, so let’s have a good time!” The loud mouth thug roared and Erol’s fist slammed on the tabletop, hard enough to make the whole thing shake.

“Some people would have an even better time if they didn’t have to listen to your incessant and annoying babbling.” Erol shouted without looking up. The bar fell silent and all eyes fell on the Commander. Great. So much for a productive evening.

The man who Erol assumed was Jinx turned in his seat. “You got a problem with me?”

Erol snorted, sliding closer to the edge of the booth. “Yes, actually, I do.”

“Hmmmm, babe. Get me two of my regulars, one for Mr. Sunshine over here.” With a hop out of his seat Jinx sauntered over casually. He placed a hand on the table and leaned over Erol, close enough to smell the musk of sweat and smoke. He was not a face Erol recognized, but judging by his familiarity with the bartender he obviously came here often enough. Definitely one of Krew’s. His chin was dusted with a light five o'clock shadow, and his slick back dirty blond hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. Erol watched the flexing of his jawline as Jinx chewed on the end of his cigar. The blonde took a slow and casual puff, letting his lips curve it what would have been a very sensual “o” shape had he not directly exhaled all his smoke directly at the Commander’s face. Erol waved the air, his lip upturning in disgust as he firmly placed a hand against Jinx’s sweat stained shirt and shoved hard. Jinx stumbled back slightly, but he seemed unfazed. “Relax Red, I ain’t here to start somethin’.”

“Then get your greasy face out of mine and shut the hell up,” Erol snarled viciously. He was hoping his KG uniform would be enough to deter the man away but the blonde man seemed completely unbothered.

“S'ok,” Jinx mumbled into the cigar, “I like ‘em feisty.” Erol bristled as Jinx slid into the seat opposite him, and waved down the bartender. “Ey, Tess baby, where are those Firestarters? My friend here’s getting impatient.” Green eyes drifted to the small screen on the table. “You working on something, Gingersnaps?”

“I don’t want your shitty drinks!” Erol exclaimed, snatching up his datapad and getting to his feet. He had enough of this shit. He shoved past the bartender, knocking one of the fire-red ales out of her hand, sending the glass smashing to the floor. Feeling slightly guilty (a feeling he was unfamiliar with, and quickly shoved it down), he muttered adding it to his tab and stormed out the door into the cool night of the port. Once the saloon’s doors slid closed behind him silence engulfed him, save for the shallow waves of the port. He closed his eyes for a brief second.

The doors slid open behind him and he felt a slap on his back. “Heeey, there ya are, Red, bit rude to leave like that but I’ll forgive ya. How about a dance? That should help you vent off some steam.”

Erol’s gloved fist collided with Jinx’s chin, promptly shutting up the dirty blond thug as he was sent spiralling to the ground. Jinx landed hard on his ass, dazed, followed by his half used cigar.

Erol cracked his knuckles, looking down at the scruffy man. “Thanks, but no thanks. I think this method works just fine.”

With a hard turn on his heel Erol walked swiftly to his parked zoomer. Unfortunately, his head collided into the smooth metal with a crack before he could even fish out the keys. Stars exploded in front of him as he swayed and fell forward, sliding down against the sleek, but now dented side of the vehicle with a low groan. He barely registered the rough hands gripping the back his uniform and forcing him upwards. “You know, for a complete asshole you’re still fucking attractive,” Jinx breathed heavily into his ear. Erol didn’t reply, his head was still swimming. “It’s unfortunate you’re such a damn fire-cracker. Fuck.” The arms dropped him suddenly and Erol hit the ground hard. He gasped for air, as any sense of breathing was completely knocked out of his lungs. Jinx came into his view, standing over him, his discarded cigar resuming its same position between his yellowed teeth. He grinned as he flicked his lighter, illuminating his face, green eyes reflecting the flame as he lit the end of the smoke. “I like your moves though. You got a nice uppercut, I’ll give ya that.” He breathed in, and then exhaled with a sigh. He tapped the end of the cigar, ash falling onto Erol’s metal breastplate. “Maybe next time we meet you could maybe do something more uhhh… productive with those hands of yours, huh Gingersnaps?”

“And maybe I can do something with that mouth,” Erol wheezed out as threatening as possible. Jinx laughed.

“See ya around, Red. Don’t work too hard.” The blond disappeared from view and Erol was left on the concrete alone and in a furious state of embarrassment.


End file.
